freedom_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom! Forum Rules
General Forum Etiquette All messages posted on threads or shoutbox must be Family Friendly, all trolling, promotional, spam, racism, pornographic, sexual, illegal, or hate content is not allowed on our forums or our services. Members who report all content which does not follow our rules are appreciated. They help staff with their roles on the forum and make the community a better place for everyone! One final thing to mention is that the Mods/Admins reserve the rights to enforce these rules to each unique situation. The Warnings If you break any of the rules, you may receive a warning point. You get one verbal warning, and then after that, warnings effect your account status. Warnings on your account may cause you to lose features. If you are warned and or banned you should discuss this with the Admin/mod who warned and or banned you, asking friends to ask for you, making other accounts and flaming Freedom! services, or anything of that nature are not allowed. * Verbal Warning = 0 points against your account. * 1 point = a one day ban from our forums. * 2 points = a one week ban from our forums and limited account features. * 3 points = a one month ban from our forums and loss of partner badge. * 4 points = permanent ban and revoked privileges to our forums. The Rules I: Advertising Forum Advertising Advertising on our forums is only allowed within the allocated sections. In order to create threads in these sections you need the partner badge. Here are the sections you can promote on: * Promote Yourself! * YouTube Feedback * Powered By Freedom! (Networks only)'Advertising in any section besides the above mentioned will result in a warning. * 'Click here to apply for a partner badge! Inappropriate Advertising We understand advertisement is vital for a YouTube Career. However, there are some forms of advertising we don’t allow on our site, which includes but is not limited to: The Forums, Inboxes and the Shoutbox. A few types of inappropriate advertising are: Sub 4 Sub, Box 4 Box, Like 4 Like, or sub to me. Essentially no favor for favor. Posting about your videos and channels is not allowed on posts outside your own promotional Threads. Referral links of any kind are not allowed. Fundraising Links Self-Gaining fundraising links are NOT allowed. These include, but are not limited to: Patreon, GoFundMe, or any other websites that are asking people to donate specifically to YOU. '''For example, we don't want to see any "Donate to me, I need a new PC" threads. Fundraisers for charity on the other-hand, '''ARE allowed. We believe that if the community wants to help this world for the greater good, then we want to support them. Most online charity events consist of 24 Hour Livestreams; we feel that people who are helping others, should be supported. Giveaways ' We appreciate the generosity of those who wish to conduct giveaways! We have a separate thread containing the rules regarding giveaways. 'Click here to see our giveaway guidelines! II: Spam Duplicate Threads and Posts Duplicate threads can happen; this is when the forums accidentally create the same thread twice. However, posting the same or similar thread(s) in different sections is not allowed. Duplicate posts are posting the same message over and over again perhaps with a word or two altered. Thread Bumping Thread bumping is not permitted on the forums. Please note that there is a difference between bumping a thread and actually engaging in a conversation. If a thread is being bumped just to be kept away from the archives, we will archive it. Product Placements No product placements of any kind are permitted on the forums, this is including but not limited to: medical products, merchandise, etc. Product placements are not to be confused with services such as GFX. Thread Hijacking Thread Hijacking is when you change the topic of a thread to something other than what the author intended. Don't post on a thread to try to get attention for your own personal benefit. Be respectful to the creator of the thread. If you are caught trying to change a thread topic to benefit you, your comment will be deleted. Misleading Title ''' Make sure that the threads you post are relevant to the title! Threads that have a misleading title may be altered or removed. '''III: Members and accounts Duplicate Accounts Users* are not allowed to have more than one forum account. Networks, Powered by Freedom!, are allowed to have a personal and a Network account. Uploaded Content All content uploaded to the Freedom! forums must be family friendly. This is including but is not limited to: Avatars, Signatures, Attachments, embeds, posts, as well as messages towards other users. Inappropriate Content Posting content such as promotional, spam, racism, pornographic, sexual, illegal, or hate content is not allowed on our forums or our services. Inappropriate Behavior/Trolling Inappropriate behavior/ trolling is when a user tries to start arguments or upset other users, by posting inflammatory, extraneous, foul language, or off topic messages on our forums. With the intent of provoking a negative response or disrupting conversation. Trolling of any kind is unacceptable. Disclosure of Personal/ Private Information Posting private information between you and another user(s) onto the forums. Such as: Private Conversations, Personal Address, Personal Phone Numbers, Etc. Illegal Activity: Posting links to, recommending and referencing websites that contain or promote illegal content or activities for example those that allow the downloading of copyrighted material such as pirated software, torrents or any other downloadable that is illegal and is not permitted at Freedom! or any of our services. Breaking this rule is a permanent ban. Sensitive Topics: While we encourage discussions, we ask of users to refrain from discussing sensitive topics such as religion, political views and etc as this tends to cause a lot of issues. IV: Regarding Members and Staff Harassing of Members/Staff Harassing of members or staff through private messages or public forums/Shoutbox or any other form of forum communication is not tolerated. Impersonation of a Staff Member Impersonating administrators, moderators, or staff in any way, shape or form via our services is not allowed. Back-seat Moderating We encourage users to be helpful and remind others of the rules when they see that things aren’t going according. However, users should not take over the role of a moderator or staff member by the following: * Threatening to ban/ get someone ban * Posting a point that has already been covered by a staff member in a support thread. * Stating you are not staff, but are willing to help because mods are busy. * Stating an issue that a thread may be causing instead of utilizing the reporting system. Thank you for reading our rules! If you have any further questions, feel free to ask an administrator or moderator! Click here to learn how to contact a staff member! Category:Freedom! Information